


Recharging The Batteries

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, inner reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chin returns to nature for a much needed break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recharging The Batteries

**Author's Note:**

> written for the one image challenge at 1_million_words on LJ

Chin adjusted his back pack and softly sighed allowing all the pent up tension from the week escape in that one sound. He stepped onto the soft packed dirt road that several of his ancestors had carved out of the Hawaiian jungle many, many decades before.

This particular stretch of road brought back a whole host of memories of summers he and his cousins spent maintaining the road, so that their aunties and uncles who chosen the mountains over civilization still had access to family and modern conveniences.

He took a deep breath and released it before heading up to the mountain top and the small cabin that his Auntie Maile had willed to him the year before. Somehow she had known that he needed his yearly retreats back to nature and had given him the perfect place to recharge his batteries.

He made the hike under an hour, and sunset found him sitting on the porch of the small cabin enjoying a soothing cup of mint tea.


End file.
